


Private Dance Lessons

by KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fetish, Knotting Dildos, Pole Dancing, Public Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Uhura's worlds collide when dark secrets are revealed and shared to the other's pleasure. It began with a Vulcan female dancer who wasn't who she appeared to be and ended with Kirk having Uhura begging for more. In this private dance who is the lead and who then follows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aitlun'a the Salacious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dimplz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimplz/gifts).



> No one should have to edit their gifts but here we have poor, sweet D doing just that and without any compliant. The saint!
> 
> There aren't enough K/U fics and even fewer of them are how I like them ( stories verging on pwp with the amount of smut they contain but stories none the less) so I'm taking a wack at it. Spock is around but this is very much a K/U fic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, third and a-gendered, the gorgeous female you’ve all been waiting for is about to grace the stage with her strength and poise, as she calculates how best to titillate her audience using both body and logic. Please be gracious with your latium, whether gold pressed or plain, and welcome intergalactically known Aitlun’a....the salacious Vulcan!"

Cheers, whoops and whistles filled the air and roared over the music as one slim leg snaked out from behind the curtain followed by an arm, flicking its wrist and curling its long slender fingers with the forefinger signally to come closer. Males from planets found all over the alpha quadrant rushed to the stage, eyes glued to the thin brown limbs as they disappeared and reemerged with the body they were connected to. 

“Come little Vulcaness, don’t be shy!”

With her back to the crowd, Aitlun’a stood with her legs shoulder width apart looking over her shoulder with a gauzy green Vulcan robe billowing around her. With a curious dark stare underneath the flare of her eyebrows, she gazed out at the tables and let the sheer robe drop to reveal the trivial clothing underneath. With a leisurely dip of her hips, the Vulcan spread her arms like wings and twisted her body to curve towards the crowd, displaying her attire for the evening for their viewing pleasure. The slender, sable alien cupped her face with smiling eyes before snaking her hands down her neck and over her body, her eyelids fluttering shut and her flared brows disappearing under the curl of her long bangs as they arched upwards in the pleasure of her own touch.

“Aitlun’a! Come over here and let me make you rich, baby!”

“Aitlun’a, take off your top so I can die happy!”

A white tulle halter top studded with dime sized rhinestones sparkled in halfhearted coverage of her pert chest while a shiny scrap of fabric that made a mini skirt seem modest adorned her sex and rear with a silver G-string in tow. Stretching her arms up slowly towards the ceiling, she curled her back to the audience revealing the long scrolling script of Vulcan calligraphy that was scrawled between her shoulder blades and ended just at the cleft of her ass. For those who could read the spiraling words called out in a loud crooning reply, but she gave them a dismissive blink and turned her back fully to the gawkers. 

The tips of her ears peeped out of her long, curly locks as she bent forward and pushed her right hand down from her thigh to her calf as the left was planted on the curve of her ass. She gave the eyes behind her a peep under the micro skirt, which didn’t even cover half her backside. 

 

“I have to practice Kohlinar because your body makes me lose all reason!”

The rowdy crowd grew louder as she wiggled her rump and gave it firm smack as she rose up arching her back and rode her hands up her tantalizing body. She turned her face to look over her other shoulder, her long fringe brushing her brow as she shot them a haughty look.

“So illogical.”

A Klingon to her left broke out into opera in hopes that she would hear and favor him with her hand in marriage. An Andorian started to pull at his antenna as she turned and faced the club with a doll face mask of indifference, scanning the crowd as if they bored her. 

“You hurt me so good, Vulcan! I would forsake all other temptations for you!” yelled an inebriated Deltan, his bald head beading with sweat as he dabbed at it ineffectually with a napkin from the bar.

Her full red lips parted with a soft sigh as she walked forward with a giddy bounce. Her small perky breast bounced double time with her plump backside against the flimsy hold of her outfit as she did a fierce catwalk down on her impossibly high heels to the end of the stage and grabbed ahold of the pole at the very front. Her skin sparkled and glistened from a fragrant oil laced with iridescent glitter under the hot stage lights. She posed, half crouching with both hands firmly gripping the bar and wiggled her bottom towards a Tellarite on her left, causing the poor male to faint. 

“Let me feed you, Princess, as you recline on my bed!” shouted a rowdy Bolian, frantically tapping his thumb to the credit PADD in hopes that she would notice the large amount of latium he was ‘throwing’ at her. A small holo screen popped up above the heads of the payers displaying to anyone on stage the high rollers and the more frugal clients. 

A slower, heavy bass song blended in through the air and the lithe female gradually slowed her movements. Casually, she spun around the silver rod with her long hair trailing behind her, floating and bobbing like a butterfly caught in the wind, throwing her head back to give those closest to her a view of her face and ears unobscured by her hair. 

“Aitlun’a, you haunt my dreams!”

She scoffed and climbed the pole ever so gracefully with her long legs mimicking walking as her strong arms pulled her higher and higher before spreading them into a split and bringing her body perpendicular to the vertical bar. 

“Aitlun’a you dance like a heavenly body!”

Spinning and twisting, she dazzled the patrons with her sensual show, pulling her body up to imitate standing on the floor as she threw her hips back and whipped her back end into a frenzy as the music sped up. She could barely hear it over the noise of the crowd, but it was her set so she knew the songs by heart. While keeping time with the bass and shaking her assets, she went up and down the cool metal with an ease that belied the strength of her arms and legs. 

As her last song was halfway through, she slunk back down to ground, dancing on the bar in between her cheeks as she performed bouncing splits and handstands. The surrounding aliens ogled her, delighting in the rarity of seeing a Vulcan dance and even more to see one nearly nude and as elegantly lascivious as she was. 

Sinking down to her knees and forearms she twerked and popped against a fellow stripper’s behind which sent the crowd into a fit of hysterics but Aitlun’a always upped the ante. “Glantau nash veh…(watch this-one),” she said with a soft moan.

The club went wild as she faced them, running her fingers through her Betty Page haircut before closing her eyes and unclasping her shiny rhinestone top to reveal the soft mounds of her breasts that bounced free from their confines. For those new to the show, they whispered to those nearby commenting on her chocolate colored nipple and its rosy pink mate on the other breast. The Vulcan temptress whipped her hair as she palmed her breasts, catching the tight buds at the center in between the vee of her fingers.

Arching her back into her hands she let a passing Andorian dancer take her into her arms. Folding back over her arms, Aitlun’a pouted and moaned as the taller blue stripper struck her hand against the Vulcan’s bottom until an angry red handprint appeared on the right cheek. Finished with spanking her, the Andorian turned the slim Vulcan in her arms and held her against her chest, replacing Aitlun’a’s hands with her own and jiggled her small brown breast in her hands. Aitlun’a’s head rolled back onto the blue female’s shoulder with a pouty expression as she panted and reached behind her to stroke the alien behind her. 

Currency of all types poured in as she parted from the other dancer and commenced the end of her final dance. The floor shook beneath her feet as the surrounding aliens pounded their meaty fists against the stage, all the while her face went back to being aloof and her expression superior. 

She stood up as the music morphed from her last song to another and gave the raging audience the Vulcan salute. She then used the same vee’d hand to rub her crotch before walking slowly off stage, making sure to linger and give them an eyeful of her ample, punished rump.

The whoops and cheering began to die down and the a quiet din fell over the crowd as a group new girls teetered out on their heels like newborn giraffes, shaking from being unbalanced and unnerved as Aitlun’a sauntered pass them without so much as a glance in their direction. 

She keep her easy pace as she walked backstage and joined the other regular alien girls of all shades, races and shapes. As Aitlun’a took her seat and began to clean off her stage make up, Amelyre, a big, beautiful Trillian female came up beside her and placed a loving kiss on her head. “Good show, Desire, you really worked them up. I’m not sure they’ll have any money for me.”

The Vulcan gave her co-worker a blank stare before breaking out into a wide grin. “Amme, they always have money for you! You’re the most talented one here!”

The Trill giggled, her great bounteous bosom shaking as she did while mussing Aitlun’a’s hair. “Oh yes, I suppose that’s true seeing as Vulcans do not lie,” she winked, giving Aitlun’a a quick pat under her left tit as she left for a private dance. 

Aitlun’a snorted a laugh and commented with an exaggerated “yeah right,” before removing her eyebrows and ears. Carefully lacing her fingers back behind her head, she detached and gently removed the wig from her scalp, sighing as the cool air of the room rushed over the heat pouring off from her head. Removing the pins she shook her hair loose and pulled it back into its customary high ponytail. Next, she stored away her contacts and removed the green blush and red lipstick painting her face.

Nyota looked back at the mirror fully transformed with the exception of her ‘skirt’ and gave herself a naughty smirk. “You outdid yourself tonight, Aitlun’a.” 

“Indeed you did,” came a voice behind her.

She turned from the mirror and saw the benevolent smile of the club manager, Ki’lall, as he came back with his work PADD in hand. “If you weren’t scheduled for the rest of the week, you’d be set for it moneywise. You had them bleeding from their thumbs; they paid so much. Treat yourself, won’t you?”

He extended the PADD for her signature and Nyota jabbed her thumb against the screen to transfer her pay for the night into her account. When she caught sight of the number, she hummed with amusement. “Wow, what a faithful following.”

Ki’lall smiled back at her, making the rosettes bordering the side of his face crinkle along with his crow’s feet. “Was there any doubt? They love you. You and my Amme. I know you have to head home soon to get up early for class but we’ll see you tomorrow around five right?”

Nyota, by this time had completely stripped and was pulling on the last of her clothing. With her head free from her shirt she nodded and grabbed a pair of socks from her bag. “Yeah, earlier if my workout goes well. Tomorrow’s a swim day.”

Ki’lall grunted thoughtfully as she slid into her tennis shoes, not bothering to untie and retie them. Instead, she wiggled her finger in between the back of the shoe and her heel to get them fitted snugly.

“Just a thought but nothing to be worried about. I might sign up for a Teacher’s Aide position which would help out with fast tracking me onto a ship and out of the Academy, but would cut into my hours. That wouldn’t be a problem would it?”

The Trillian male shook his head and sighed. “Wouldn’t be any trouble unless you weren’t able to headline on your nights. Besides, we both knew going into this that you were going to be out there and not down here,” he commented with a jerk of his head up towards the ceiling, motioning to the stars. “We could always get another girl if we needed but you’re irreplaceable, Uhura.”

“Thanks Ki. Good night,” she said smiling widely as she stepped out of the room and went towards the exit. 

As he usually was, Yark was seated outside on a barstool underneath the shadow of the building’s awning. The Klingon bouncer turned his massive head towards her, his orange eye irises glinting in the light that poured out from the doorway. “Ah the star emerges.”

“Hello, Yark. Have a good evening.”

He nodded and went back to glaring at the small gathering outside the doors.

A good ten feet from him were a number of patrons desperate to see the Vulcaness exit the building in order to exchange words, gifts and comm numbers. They all stood anxiously in an arc looking at Nyota curiously in the dim light the alleyway and moon provided. With no ears or flared brows in sight, they quickly dismissed her and set their attention back onto the door.

As she passed, she heard a skinny human of the group whine out a frustrated huff. “I’m telling you guys, I think she lives in there! I’ve never once seen her come outside and she never gives private dances! The few times that she was off the stage she danced in a group of girls for some VIPs that requested any exotic set of females for a bachelor party. She probably has some mafia ties or something, which is why she won’t leave and the club is so protective of her.”

A few of them answered in agreement while others pitched their own stories as to the mysterious Vulcan’s whereabouts. 

Nyota thoughtfully tugged on her backpack and hailed a flitter from the corner after she came out of the alley. She rarely had to call or hail anymore as the popular blue top flittercab company noted the number of requests and the times the girls would call for pickups. Boarding in the back, the Cadet waited until after she told the driver the address of the house closest to the Academy to open her bag for yesterday’s fan mail. 

About twenty notes, four stuffed animals of various planets’ fauna, ten boxes of confections and a couple of pieces of jewelry filled her bag along with her school work. She pulled out the Tellarite delights, which happened to be one of her favorites, and set them aside for the driver to have along with a generous tip. She had ridden with him before and he was good at picking up her mood, talking when she felt energetic and giddy and peacefully quiet when she was more in a thoughtful mood. 

Right now, she was reflecting on her three years of strip tease and pole dancing work. What started off as a confidence building and workout plan, turned into a lucrative business venture for her while she was attending Starfleet Academy. Always careful to hide her identity from the crowd, she switched clubs and alien aliases with her language fluency. The first club she attended only allowed non-human clientele inside, giving her a chance to practice all that she knew in her communications knowledge and build up her nerve to decide whether or not she would dump this place for another or dump the job for something less...prurient. 

After a few weeks of scuffed knees and thousands of latium bars, Nyota quit and came in under the guise of a Trill at Galactic Fusion. It went better than she expected. Human men and women curious of xenosexuality and the aesthetics of other alien races came in and paid her handsomely as her looks were both exotic and familiar. She had to go to a tattoo parlor that specialized in temporary full body tattoos to gain her spots, but other than their internal biology, the Trill people bore no other outward differences to humans.

Though she was fluent in all three dialects of Romulan, the thought of portraying one left a bad taste in her mouth. The war between their people and hers had been bloody and long. It lead to the rise of many hate groups, like Earth United, who wanted to ban all aliens from the planet. She didn’t want any old wounds or prejudices being stirred as she danced–just libidos. A gentlemen’s club was hardly the place for such a sensitive political discussion so with that, she went to Heavenly Bodies dressed as Aitlun’a (Desire in Vulcan) and interviewed in character. 

With two years of pole dancing and many more years of other varieties under her belt, Nyota blew the interviewers away with her talent and with her flawless Vulkusnu. They were happy at their luck that a Vulcan, of all aliens, would be willing to dance for money. After her interview was over, she shed her props and revealed to the owner and managers who she actually was and why she was under a guise. None of them had been angered by her deception, merely shocked that she had taken on the character so well. The owner, Derrick Harrison, was especially pleased because he thought having constructive conversations with Vulcans could be very trying and difficult, while Ki’lall was glad at the prospect of having an additional alien face in the lineup. 

With that, Aitlun’a became one of their regular girls and the one of customers’ favorite. Her style was teasing mixed with disdain–a snobby little Vulcaness whose sexual curiosity and attitude ran a little too high and was regularly tamed by the other dancers on stage by way of spanking or flogging. Every now and then, Amelyre would lead her about on a collar like a dog, which either had the crowd begging for her release or cheering the Trill on to show that snooty space elf some manners.

Nyota laughed to herself at the thought of being put in her place. No one could do that – maybe to her characters, but not the woman she actually was. Looking over the jewelry, she noted an ornate set of ear cuffs. Uhura examined the pointed shells and noted that they were meant to be worn on the tips of Aitlun’a’s angular ears. As she expected, the sender was the Vulcan who had been sending her articles of clothing to wear. “Looks like he moved on to jewelry…” she said softly, unfolding the note as she cradled the earrings in her hand.

As usual, he had penned them by hand in dizzy swirling script of Vulkusnu. 

Aitlun’a,

Thank you for continuing to model the clothing that I got for you. It’s been a special treat to see you flaunt your assets in the micro skirt and the red devil corset set. It gave me a lot to think about later on as I thought about that cute little tail bouncing around your ass. Didn’t know I could still have wet dreams until I saw you dance in that ivy vine though...I dreamed that I tied you up with it and ate you as you cursed me in your native tongue. Just some food for thought.

I saw these at the store and immediately had to see you in them. I’ll be back tomorrow. As always, I am watching, admiring and waiting for your reply.

Eros

Nyota folded the letter back up into a neat square and tucked it into the front pocket along with the other letters from the only male that had managed to gain her attention. She never wrote him back but she never refused his requests to wear garments or charms that he gave her to perform in. Instead of frightening her, the thought of her secret admirer turned her on. She had letters professing love and others that were just crude but her Eros was a god that she made into her number one fan. 

 

She always looked for him, this phantom voyager, but from the crowd that she could see over the blinding glare of the light, none of them looked even remotely intriguing. Maybe he was out further watching from a distance as she wore the lacy robes and stringy underwear he purchased her?

Sighing, Nyota paid her fare and handed the driver the box of sweets as she exited and pretended to walk towards the set of row houses in front of her. The driver waved his thanks and pulled off. Once he turned the corner, she switched directions and did a brisk walk back towards the Academy campus, angling for her apartment.

As she was crossing the quad, she noted the easy clip clip clip of dress shoes on the pavement. Glancing over she saw one of the science division professors walking towards her in an easy stride made simple by his long, lean legs. His rank was displayed on his sleeve and Nyota felt her body go rigid in attention. “Commander, sir.”

The tall male turned his head towards her and she gasped softly at his handsome, alien face. A Vulcan! The Vulcan! She had heard that there was one that was up and coming in the ranks within Starfleet but had yet to meet him since their fields only crossed paths with engineering as a common denominator. 

He blinked at her slowly, his gaze rolling over her in an odd, studious manner. “Cadet. Be sure to arrive to your barracks safely.” And without so much as an good night, he turned his head back to the cement squares ahead and followed them with both his feet and eyes as if she no longer was of note or interest. 

Nyota bit her lip not sure to be miffed by his abrupt end to their stilted conversation or pleased that he would wish her well on her way home. “You too,” she whispered to herself and went to her dormitory ready for a hot meal and shower before retiring to bed, and thinking of her Eros.


	2. Forsake all logic and fuck me senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk musing over his drink as he watches his Vulcaness dance when another unobtainable woman comes to mind. Neither would want him though because he's too...

The next night, Aitlun’a had the stage to herself with no dancers to distract him from her movements. On Wednesdays, the club highlighted their money makers with personal shows to break the mid-week lull in business. Starting at 5:00pm, when the working population began to pour in as a pit stop between work and the house, each girl had a thirty minute set to make them hot and bothered. 

 

Kirk arrived earlier than the appointed time and chose one of his three preferred seating arrangements to gain a good view of his Vulcaness as she entertained him.  Nursing his drink, Jim considered that it was presumptuous to claim her as his own but he knew he was most definitely hers.

 

His time spent in Iowa had been lonely and largely unproductive. He farmed, he finished school (barely, though not from lack of intelligence but much more to do with his impulsiveness) and used the rest of his time outside of school chasing skirts and talking (or fighting) his way out of arguments. 

 

With his father dead and his mother busy working, Kirk was left with only his estranged brother and surly uncle to call on, but as it was, Jim was mainly left to his own devices. After being tapped by Pike at the Riverside bar and grill to join Starfleet and surpass his father’s achievements, Kirk went in headlong with dreams of space and exploration.

 

The pace at the Academy was grueling with rigorous hours of physical conditioning, arduous nights spent drilling himself over ethics homework and regulation codes. However, the most grueling of all was staying awake long enough in class to take notes to gain a general idea of what his professors were lecturing about before nodding off to catch up on sleep.

 

Because the time he didn’t spend studying and completing homework or papers, he used to satiate his libido.

 

The time studying at Starfleet didn’t do anything to help his raging cupidity. If anything, it made his cravings worse. Terabytes of holovids and stills were downloaded to his personal comm where he watched each and every second in rapt attention, detailing the sighs, moans and climatic screams of the females on the screens. Of course, his favorites featured Vulcans (or in most cases impersonators) rutting up against wanton women for scientific study or in rarer pics, pon farr. 

 

He relieved the pain of his throbbing cock day by day by wasting his seed into the palm of his hand or the tight skin of a condom while simultaneously imagining fucking the mewling females in the projections as he pounded into some charmed female he met just minutes before while drinking or dancing at the club.

 

As a matter of familiarity, he was mostly attracted to humans, followed closely by Vulcans and as a strange and surprising third–Caitians. All three had their merits. Vulcan females were exotic to him, lithe, green-tinged and touch telepaths, while humans were warm, wet and a female species he was well versed in. Caitians were so different from the others but had those wonderfully triangular ears and then there were those tails…and what they could do with them...

 

The DJ’s voice stirred him from his drunken thoughts and he slid his bright blue gaze over towards the curtain, watching, waiting for his infatuation to appear. Instead of the side entrances, she entered with a bowed head from the center stage, the curtains parting and revealing her body cocooned in a heavy robe of black. 

 

Her head bobbed from one side to the next, swinging her bangs and ponytail from side to side like a pendulum. Kirk caught sight of her ears and chuckled to himself as he saw the earrings he bought her adorning them. She had colored her hair as well. He noticed the long wavy strands fading from cerulean blue into a red violet. Finally her head stopped. Facing the crowd with her eyes closed, she shed her outer garment and revealed a wonderful sight beneath it. Tonight she was a ballerina.

 

The second piece of jewelry he gave her, a string of rhinestones woven into a one piece body chain, was laced across her torso like a leotard, shimmering delicately like diamonds dotting her skin. Rising onto her toes of her pointe shoes, she extended one long leg forward and brought her arms languidly to first position. 

 

A hush fell over the crowd as his Aitlun'a's feet floated across the stage, her transparent LED lit tutu changing colors as she went from one position to the next.

 

Kirk's breath caught in his throat as he watched her legs flutter and spread in the air as she ran and leaped into a grand jeté, gliding through the air like some mythical sprite before catching hold of the front pole with her hands and swinging up towards the center.

 

Stretching, the Vulcaness formed her body into a triangle with her hands and feet along the pole and her rear jutting out towards the audience and started to spin into a modified grand penché. From there, she moved in time with the music, adagio and leisurely as if underwater. The music she chose added to that effect as Jim felt like he was glimpsing a mermaid from Risa III. 

 

For all its soothing melodies and ballet movements, the thin brown Vulcan's performance was highly erotic.

 

Her face was highly emotional tonight, most of the feeling conveyed through her eyes in conjunction with the pout she wore on her plush mouth as if she were panting. The tutu was purely for show as it stood out from her waist stiff as a board and did nothing to hide her wet slit and the ample cheeks behind her.

 

James couldn't have been more pleased with her unless she was privately dancing for him as she gracefully and vigorously stirred his loins and imagination. He held his breath as she looked over in his direction. She stretched her legs out into a center split while hanging from the pole with her arms up above her locked around the pole. Her supple, verdant sex was spread open to his stare and he felt his mouth call her name, hoping that some way she’d be able to pick up his voice among the others and the music with her sharp alien hearing. Aitlun’a, however did not answer back and turned her body along with her face away as she circled the bar.

 

‘Perhaps she couldn’t hear me,’ he thought dejectedly, knowing that it would have been a big feat for her to do so in the first place. He could barely hear the bartender over the thrum of the bass, but his eyes were sharp. Even from the back, he could see her breathy huffs as she worked her body to spin upside down with her feet on the ceiling. There, she continued to dance as she did on the floor as the bar helped secure her position between pliés and an interesting take on sissone jumps.

 

He took another gulp from his glass, licking after the foam from his lips as he watched her twerk from the ceiling as her tutu rotated and shifted like a hula hoop on her hips. ‘What a tease,’ he thought looking from the rapidly clearing bottom of his glass as he drained it dry and drowned his inhibitions. He wanted her, more of what he was currently getting anyway. It wasn’t enough and he felt himself needing more stimulation to stave off his sordid sensuality.

 

Just the night before as he had taken a Deltan back to his room only to have her tap out after the fifth hour. 

 

“I can’t keep up with you,” she panted above him, her smooth head coated in shiny beads of sweat.

 

“Are you sure? Is that possible?”

 

She laughed at him and dismounted from his cock and went to retrieve her clothes. “I assure you it’s possible, though highly usual. You are a very rare breed of your species, Jim. I haven’t been with any human male or female that’s been able to outpace me.”

 

He propped himself up by his elbows and watched her as she dressed. “Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything…”

 

She smiled at him and gave him a heated kiss on his mouth. He returned it and snatched her back onto the bed with a growl. The Deltan giggled and pushed at him firmly. “Yes, Jim. You are definitely my first insatiable human. You should get yourself a Vulcan like the one you were thinking about. They can go for days if they’re suffering from pon farr.”

 

He withdrew from her and hummed apologetically. “Yeah, sorry. It’s hard to find non-bonded Vulcans and then they’re usually horribly logical or crazy with no morals. Forget it. I don’t want to make you sad.” 

 

He shook his head and waved the notion of sadness away. “It’s okay. Everything about me has been bizarre from my birth to my kinks, so why should my emotions be any different?”

 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, kissing him once more before bidding him good night while he rolled out of bed to shower for class.

 

As he ordered his third drink of the evening, he thought back to his musings in the shower. He thought of his classmate, the sexy, smart and unobtainable Uhura. She was so untouchable he couldn’t even get her to tell him her first name. The sultry, communications track cadet was a hard read for him as he couldn’t tell if she honestly despised him or had an ace game of hard to get.

 

He had caught her staring at that Vulcan professor that they had at the Academy but her glances went largely ignored or unnoticed. He scoffed into his glass and drank to that notion. Being looked over by Vulcans was something the two had in common whether she’d acknowledge it or not, but he couldn’t, or rather wouldn’t go there.

 

He’d always wanted to find a girl to go steady with but he was a lot for one woman to bear. For the times that he had dated that didn’t end with them washing out or wanting to go back to being single for academic reasons, the relationship usually flamed out due to his sex drive. He had many things going for him and he was very much the gentleman with his girlfriends at large. When dating, he was solely committed to that one woman and doted on her every chance he got, enough to make them feel special but not smothered. From occasional dinners out to bowling night and contra dancing, Kirk was alive with excitement to experience anything and everything with his significant other. However, flowers and late night ice cream runs couldn’t make up for the caveats they saw in him.

 

Kirk could go on for days saying all the things girls loved and hated about him. However, one issue was repeated over and over like a broken record. He wanted it too much; he was too kinky. He was a freak for what he wanted to try or a perverted sexist for the things he said. James T. Kirk was a horrid, deplorable male sexpot with a sex drive that bards could sing odes about for ages. He would apologize and say he’d try to change, but the women would either leave him in a flurry of cursing or stay until it got uncomfortable enough for both of them to call it quits.

 

He would looked at Uhura with her neatly manicured nails organizing the PADDs in the midst of a lecture. Her long ponytail swiveled left and right as she took copious notes and he figured her for a secret freak. It was always the quiet ones, the ones that protested too much or would have far too little to drink that had the dirtiest minds. He was sure that if she gave him a chance he would be the one tapping out exhausted and spent.

 

But as it was she held no open interest in him and still held Kirk at a distance, probably hoping for the Vulcan to forsake all logic and fuck her senseless.

 

Jim went back to watching his Vulcaness work her way up and down the pole like some fabled spider nymph as she curled her fingers beckoning out to the crowd. 

 

‘Oh, I’d come and get you,’ he thought taking another sip of his drink.  ‘But you’d better ready for me baby, ‘cause I’ve got something for you that you won't soon forget.’

He pulled out a small gauzy bag of wrist and ankle bangles and placed inside a thin slip of paper in the same rosy color that he had used to pen the Vulcaness’s ‘love’ letters by the alias of Eros. She never replied with a note of her own, but instead wore his gifts the night after the bartender delivered them.

 

The burly Bolian in question walked over to his barstool with a glass and dishrag in hand, trying without success to make the thin, damp cloth dry off the last of the water spotting the surface. As he spread the water along the exterior of the tumbler, he gave Kirk a wide smile, his blue face suddenly broken by the bright white canines emerging from his face. “Mr. Eros. Ready for me to make your delivery?”

 

Kirk slid his glass and the present over with a nod. “You know it. I have work waiting for me at home that’s distracting my mind and now that my girl is done dancing, I’m going to call it a night.”

 

The azure alien accepted the glass, placing it into the wash sink and pocketed Kirk’s bag into his work apron. “You know, she always looks for your letters.”

 

“She has a funny way of showing it.” 

 

The bartender shrugged and placed the dry glass on the shelf in front of him and scrubbed the glasses in the wash sink with surprising gentleness given his great size. “If she gets other notes or gifts she’s happy, but she always asks for yours.”

 

“Is Aitlun’a bonded?” Kirk asked, pulling a cigarette from his coat and accepting the lighter the Bolian slid over from behind the counter.

 

“Our little Vulcaness doesn’t even have a boyfriend – not for lack of those trying to fill the position, but more that she ironically is quite a private person. I would say you’re the closest one to being her special someone, but you see how she holds even you at a distance.”

 

Kirk nodded, inhaling slowly and letting the smoke mellow out his tension. He wanted her and she was frustratingly hard to get a hold of even as she stood bowing on the stage not even 20 feet away from him under the hot stage lights. He exhaled out of the corner of his mouth as he eyed her modest bust toting her trademark color clashing nipples. The dark brown bud make his mind wonder as to how it would feel between his fingers or his lips. “Tell her I’d like to hear from her, please.”

 

“Of course, but you know Vulcans. Who knows how they process requests when there are no emotions involved.”

 

“You have a point there. I shouldn’t be projecting on her like she’s human.”

 

The bartender shrugged as he placed dishes into the blue water of the sanitizing sink, his navy hands disappearing as they entered the liquid. “We’re all guilty of that, Eros, so don’t get too down on yourself. Besides, you may find that your technique with treating her like a human female may work.”

 

Kirk scoffed and watched longingly as Aitlun’a walked off the stage and melded into the left stage curtain. “What? You’re telling me that going after her as an illogical smooth talking alpha male is going to get me farther than being respectful and logical?”

 

“Stranger things have happened, Jim Kirk…” he said dryly. 

 

Kirk’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline as he looked to the floor and chewed over the Bolian’s suggestion. “It’s worth a shot I suppose.”

 

The Bolian nodded with that blinding smile again and went back to drying with his pitiful dish rag. “Yes, that’s the Kirk I’ve come to know.”

 

The space born Iowan stood up, ashing out the butt of his cigarette and exhaling a white, wispy cloud with his trademark cerulean eyes shining through the fog. “I don’t believe in no win scenarios – just in puzzles that I’ve yet to solve.”


	3. Drowning in the ocean of your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota takes a second pool day to relax and socialize with neglected friends but what happens during a friendly game of pool volleyball takes a dramatic and revealing turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight, like itty bitty, teeny weeny S/U part in here but U ruins it. Just wanted to disclaim that but of course it's all about the K/U right now bb!

Nyota shed her sarong and stretched with a sigh, feigning ignorance to the appreciative glances the male population shot her way. Her bikini moved along with her twisting curves as she walked over towards the poolside. She smiled to herself as she heard a few pained groans and one wolf whistle follow after her retreating form.

  
  


She loved pool days. She spent most of her time doing strength training for her acrobatic pole performances and cardio to keep up with the strain that it put on her body’s energy to dance for hours on end. Swimming made exercising both fun and relaxing.

  
  


Yesterday had been a relatively short work night with only a thirty minute performance piece. She choreographed the routine herself, fusing ballet with pole dancing to a remixed techno song that had been slowed down significantly and had been accompanied with string instruments. Although it was different from her other dances, certain clients liked the style while others enjoyed it simply because of the nudity. 

  
  


She dove in. Her body relaxed from the heat of the sun, awoke with a brisk rush of energy as the chilly pool water stiffened her skin and slowed her descent towards the bottom.

 

 

She felt a tug at her leg and turned to find her emerald colored roommate since freshman year at her leg giving her a mischievous grin. They surfaced with a laugh on their lips and squealed noisily as they shared a warm embrace. 

 

“Who did I do that earned me the pleasure of seeing you today?” she said twisting the common phrase to her Orion suiting. " Seriously! I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you! They’re not paying you enough for you not to see your friends or have a life for that matter.”

 

“Good to see you too, Gaila. I just needed a day or two off to catch up with sleep, studying and fun, you know? Work hasn’t been hard; it’s just been work,” she said, pulling her hair back away from her face.

  
  


“And yeah, no need to remind me. I had a light set last night so I wanted to do another swim day since it was so relaxing yesterday. Is something special going on today? It feels like half the fleet is here!”

  
  


Gaila did a quick circumspect look and made a face of recognition. “Oh yeah, a few of us from engineering and command decided to plan a pool party to relax,” 

 she said looking over the healthy gathering of senior cadets who were either in the water or basking in the rarity of a bright and sunny San Francisco afternoon.

 

Nyota proceeded to catch up with friends and engaged in a game of pool volleyball. She sorely lost the game but had fun anyways. As she went for three out of five, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was missing out by working at the club.

  
  


She never quite thought of it as losing out on something before–merely trading one experience for another. She overlooked a number of nocturnal extracurricular activities the student body organized for a culture that was related to something she was very much interested in but would not have had the chance to indulge in if she was still living in Kenya.

Pole dancing and stripping were viewed by society with mixed feelings and varying opinions. They were the origin of many popular club dances that in turn, would breed other diverse types of dances.  These dances would then morph into a whole new style altogether by the time they got to the other side of the world or to a distant planet. Even after all of these changes, the heart of the dance stayed the same.

  
  


From the joyful, rump shaking style of the Mapouka dance to the stiff legged strut of the Etighi, a number of the dances were meant as expressions of happiness and excitement and not necessarily meant to come off as sexually provocative. Cultural views that were rampant before World War III were still held in some circles. In Kenya, dancing however you liked was okay. Some nations within the country even viewed it as getting closer to God, such as with the Maasai and their amazing leaping circles. However, waggling your body as some lusty treat to be earned or even worse–taken, was still seen as quite taboo.

  
  


In the Western world, dancing without anything covering the torso was seen as good clean fun but having breasts, buttocks, or wicked hips exposed could be viewed as immoral or lewd.

 

 

Dancing at the club gave Nyota the outlet she always wanted to dance in, whichever way she wished. Some nights, she would dance ballet against the pole. Other nights, she would crash her rump against the stage floor with a lewd clasp while whipping her hair around her head to the throb of the bass.

  
  


Gaila could understand even more than most humans as she believed the Earth was going through a renaissance of Victorian values. However, she didn’t have the same need to dance every night like Nyota did to stave off her carnal cravings.

  
  


Even now as they played with their friends, Nyota was eyeing her Vulcan professor with a look that was one step short of undressing him with her eyes, as the alien sat high above them at his voluntary lifeguard post.

  
  


Their eyes met briefly before he broke away from her gaze to continue scanning the pool. She sighed just as the volleyball came crashing down on the side of her head. “Oww!”

  
  


Christine Chapel shrugged with a small smirk on her face as Gaila passed the ball back to their court. “Guess you need to keep your eyes in the game, Uhura.”

  
  


Nyota huffed and shot her a dirty look. “Whatever, Chapel. Watch it.”

  
  


Gaila rolled her eyes and shook her head at both of them while Carol covered her smirking mouth at her partner’s antics. “Come on you two. He’s not the only Vulcan in the universe. Besides, there’s a tall drink of water that’s been watching us since we got here.”

  
  


She pointed and the girls’ eyes followed her finger as it fell on a certain blue eyed bachelor, whose gaze was most assuredly looking their way.

  
  


The group collectively groaned and he chuckled at their loud dismissal. “Ah ladies, I’m nice! I don’t bite...hard,” he said with a wink that made Nyota shiver as her gaze fell on his lips. Full and light pink, his tongue snaked across them before he bit the bottom one with an unnerving smile. The whole time his bright blue eyes were locked with hers, winking at her was he blew out a quick kiss.

  
  


She sneered and rolled her eyes but she could still feel his heated stare boring into her back–or her ass. It was hard to tell.

  
  


Nyota shrugged her shoulders and ignored both blondes and got her head back into the game. She wished that she could shake off the embarrassment about catching a ball to the head in front of Spock and Kirk–the latter of which would tease her about to no end for the next several decades.

  
  


Christine served the ball and the game went on without a hitch until Janice Rand screamed at the top of her lungs. “Oh my God! My swimsuit!”

  
  


Everyone at the pool looked over towards the raving cadet as her swimsuit dribbled away from her California golden skin and the creamier peach that it was hiding. As everyone stared at Janice, another scream sailed through the air followed by another. One by one, every woman in the water swam towards the nearest edge of the pool to make a mad dash for their towel.

  
  


So casual was every males’ departure from the pool that Nyota had failed to see that only females were left as they scrambled from the center of the water as their bodies were freed from their rapidly dissolving swimsuits.

  
  


Nyota dove underneath the water. She was a faster swimmer underwater than above and she swam in the direction of her bag and towel. In the chaos though, the volleyball netting was knocked free and snagged her like a fish. As she turned to free her feet, her hair became ensnared and she began to worry as the seconds ticked by and her oxygen thinned.

  
  


Against her will, she coughed once and then again as her lung searched for air that was nowhere around her face. She was drowning and couldn’t stop herself from trying to breathe in the chlorinated water.

 

Black spots appeared before flashing dots as she closed her eyes and fought to get closer to the surface but her lungs were nearly depleted of air. As her mind faded to black, a warm sense of urgency filled it as a pair of hot, branding arms wrapped around her and the net.

  
  


As she came to, Spock’s pale angular face hovered above hers with his lips molded against her mouth and he blowing air down her throat. For a moment in time, he looked at her and her at him as he drew back his mouth and watched her with concern etched in his eyes. It was the most touching moment that either of them had shared–that was until she puked pool water on his face.

  
  


He closed both sets of lids and allowed himself a small grimace as the warm fluid gushed up onto his face.

  
  


“You have recovered,” he said blandly, as he turned her onto her side so she could readily relieve her lungs and stomach of the pool water that filled them.

  
  


As her coughing subsided, she noticed a muscular thigh on the Commander’s part as her eyes roved over his body further, ending at his newly exposed groin. It appeared in his attempt to save her from drowning in the pool, the Vulcan forsook any moral misgivings about nudity when he jumped in as his swim trunks were now completely gone.

  
  


What she saw of their predicament almost had her in hysterics as another round of coughing seized her from shock.  She spied his lok dangling between his legs as he squatted near her body. What in Cochrane’s name was that green goblin?!

  
  


“I believe you require medical assistance. I will–”

  
  


“Excuse me, Commander, sir! I’ll take her to the student clinic, sir.”

  
  


Nyota looked over from Spock’s crotch into Kirk’s blazing eyes, the blue darker than she had ever seen it and determination was coming off of him like a stench.

  
  


“That will be quite alright cadet. I would be remiss in my duties as acting lifeguard if I did not take the young lady to a medical facility.”

  
  


Kirk sped on, not letting the subject go. He crouched down beside her, his body blocking her from the view of those starting to gather around them.  “Sir, as acting lifeguard you should remain here and continue carrying out your duty. I’m more than capable of taking Cadet Uhura myself.”

  
  


“But as she suffered an accident on my watch, I will require her medical forms for my logs.”

  
  


“Sir…you don’t have on any pants,” Kirk pressed.

  
  


Spock’s eyes glanced down and he gave a begrudging nod. “You have a sound point in that regard. I am in need of new garments.”

  
  


Kirk was gathering Nyota into his arms and cradling her soft, wet curves against his skin. He was pleasantly warm against her clammy skin and his firm hold on her was comforting in its security. Yeah, he was definitely meant to be a command tracker. He was extroverted, protective and more dogged than most.

  
  


“I promise to bring back any and all medical forms she receives so you can make copies for you report. Besides, you should find out what made the swimsuits dissolve.”

  
  


Spock looked from left to right before nodding his head and they walked over to his bag near the lifeguard chair. “Very well. Email them to me this evening. I will text you my comm number. I also require yours.”

  
  


They exchanged numbers and Kirk hurried over to where he saw Nyota drop her things when she first came in. To Nyota’s surprise, Kirk threw a towel over her and continued to the changing stalls instead of just dressing her right then and there.

  
  


Seconds after he entered the stall, Nyota clamored out of his arms and stumbled into the only chair to be found. “I can get to the clinic myself. Thanks, Kirk.”

  
  


“No, I’m taking you,” he said firmly, pulling out her change of clothes.

  
  


Cradling her head in her palm, she wobbled over to the sinewy blond and tried ineffectually to grab her underwear. “I got it, Kirk, really.”

  
  


He turned around in an angry huff and herded her towards the other side of the room with his body and turned her nude form face first up against the wall. “They could have  _seen_  you!”

  
  


He breathed on her neck while his body was as close to hers as it could be without touching. She was disturbed by the urge she felt to push back against him, not just to get away, but to also feel her body pressed up against his again.

  
  


“What in the world are you talking about?!”

  
  


He laughed at her indignant tone. “Ha! That’s rich coming from a sweet tart like you, Uhura. Really? You can’t draw any logical conclusions!? I would think for someone who impersonates a Vulcan that logic would come naturally!”

  
  


Her face was an instant pane of shock as he traced lightly down her back between her shoulder blades over her semi-permanent tattoo. “’Whio’naks nash veh’, huh? I couldn’t see it, as you already knew, because your hair was down and your swimsuit covered most of it, but it was…”

  
  


Kirk grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, both of their faces wearing fierce blushes as he glared at her, “...these pretty little buds of yours that really gave you away. As soon as I saw your mismatched areolas while that Vulcan gave you CPR, the whole thing just clicked–Aitlun’a.”

  
  


He was staring at her face but no longer in anger but in awe. “I never thought I’d ever see you face to face and all this time, I’ve seen you every day here on campus.”

  
  


Nyota swallowed and bit her lip as she was discovered by the last person she would have wanted to find out–the Vulcan commander included. “Kirk, listen I–”

  
  


“Do you know that I watch you every night you’re there? McCoy, Chekov, Sulu and Hendorff come and watch you too, though not every night. With that club boasting the one and only Vulcan stripper, you best believe you have most of the male population from this campus coming to watch you. Shit scratch that–probably most of the damn fleet.”

  
  


Nyota’s eyes fluttered closed and she felt her knees gave way as Kirk caught her in his arms. “Sorry. This isn’t the time nor am I the person to give you the third degree on morals or secrets. I just don’t want them to find you out...I didn’t want you to be…”

  
  


He stopped at a loss for words and placed her gently into the chair. He reached inside her bag and grabbed her underwear. He then lifted one ankle and then the other into her panties and slid them up her legs. The tenderness put into his touch made Nyota feel both awkward and cared for. The reason Kirk had rushed to her aid was now apparent but it was also now quite clear that he was worried about both Nyota as Cadet Uhura and Aitlun’a the Vulcan. As he held her upright to slip her underwear all the way on, she turned her head and spoke to him softly. “You wanted her to be real, didn’t you?”

  
  


He sat her down again and drew away, picking up her bra and lacing her arms through the straps while not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know…”

  
  


He was quiet again as he reached over her to fasten her bra, quickly moving through his task of dressing her so he didn’t have to dwell on his thoughts. “I won’t tell them.”

  
  


“What?” she asked, baffled by this bewildering side of James Kirk she had yet to ever witness. He was tugging on her shirt and pulling her wet hair free of it when he clarified. “I won’t tell any of the others. If you ever want to  _you_  can, but you’re safe...with me. Your secret and everything you tell me is safe with me.”

  
  


She kissed him then; she gave no pretense or warning as she pressed gently against his lips and hugged the back of his head with the palm of her hand. Kirk stiffened at her sudden affection but quickly received it, even playfully nipping her lip before she drew back from his face. The tall blonde was studying her mouth, memorizing the shape and softness but she could tell by his eyes he was distracting himself. He didn't have to say anything else because she knew in her effort to have fun and get some latium bars, she had crushed him with her guise.

He was reeling from the realization that his idol was just a costumed hoax and that the girl he had been fawning after even before he joined Starfleet was the one parading around as her. That Airlun'a wasn't even a person was one thing, but that it was Uhura who wore her mask was something he was still trying to grapple with and he didn't know how to feel about it all.

  
  


“Let me dance for you."

  
  


He shook his head in disbelief then stared into her eyes to read her motives. “What? You mean a private dance?"

  
  


She nodded and reached for her skirt which he helped to wrap around her waist. “As a thank you."

  
  


“I don't need it."

  
  


“But I want to do it," she said brushing her hand against his arm. “Aitlun’a has never danced for anyone but she would willing for you."

  
  


“What about Eros? Would she dance for him?"

  
  


“How did you...that’s  _you_?!”

  
  


He put on an amused look and winked down at her face. “Looks like it’s a day of truth or dare with everything coming up truth.”

  
  


“Oh my gosh, it was you? You were the one courting me?!” she exclaimed.

  
  


His thick brows knotted together as he grimaced at her doubt. “I was courting Aitlun’a or more accurately, admiring her from a distance until she grew interested in doing something more than wearing my trinkets.”

  
  


Nyota cast her gaze down at her bare feet as he shuffled through her bag for more items. It was taking more time than it should have to leave but her tote bag wasn’t the only luggage getting unloaded.

  
  


“Would Aitlun’a ever have danced for Eros?” he asked with his back towards her. He had one flip flop in hand was searching for the other.

  
  


“Would Eros ever have asked?” she queried back, reaching around his waist to pluck the shoe from his hand. As she drew back he grabbed both of her arms and wrapped them around the defined, golden plain of his lightly haired chest. “Would you believe me if I said that he was being a gentleman and not pressing for Aitlun’a’s favor?”

  
  


She tugged her arms away but not before scraping her fingers across his abdomen. “I don’t know if I would, but Aitlun’a might.”

  
  


He found the other shoe and handed it to her. “I would take you up on that dance tonight but you should rest after I take you to the clinic. Maybe tomorrow night?”

  
  


“You’re still taking me?” she asked slipping her wet foot into her sandal as it squeaked in protest.

  
  


“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said shouldering her bag and sweeping her easily into his arms. She stiffened and locked her arms around his neck and he laughed at her fright. “Don’t worry, Uhura. I’d just as soon drop the bag before I dropped you. You weigh nothing...well most of you,” he teased as he gave her fat bottom a quick squeeze.

  
  


She gasped and hit his shoulder for his manhandling. “Quit it! You of all people should know, no touching the dancers!”

  
  


He laughed through his nose, his mouth crumpled as he tried not to laugh out loud. “Yeah well, can you blame a guy? Just look at you! Even with you looking like a half drowned sewer rat, you are more gorgeous than the rest of the ladies out there.”

  
  


Kirk was carrying her out of the changing bungalow now, nodding to the newly clothed Vulcan who nodded back over the heads of three cadets lined up in front of him with a small container to their right. It appeared that the melting bathing suits was an elaborate senior prank that went awry when Uhura got hurt in the fray.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re alright. I know they didn’t mean it but that’s why you gotta think these things through,” Kirk commented as he caught her looking over at the group.

  
  


“You? Thinking things through?” she jabbed, giggling until she felt his arms unlock around her before catching her an inch lower. She screamed and clung to him while he chuckled at his joke. “Oh suddenly got heavier there. Putting on a few pounds, Uhura?”

  
  


She hit his shoulder, but not painfully so and pouted. Unclenching her fingers from his shoulder and scalp, she relaxed as he carried her to the shuttle stop and waited for the bus to cart them over to the clinic. “Actually I have gained weight but nothing that I’m ashamed about. And it’s Nyota.”

  
  


She felt him straighten with surprise and she glanced up to find those achingly blue eyes looking down at her face. “Nyota?”

  
  


She nodded and he smiled at her broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading more ahead! Reviews my kingdom for reviews! /laughs ' The fools, I have no kingdom! Mawahahaha!


	4. Don't tease me, I'm warning you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota makes good on her promise and dances for Kirk only to end up talking more than performing. Kirk also offers a deal that Nyota finds too tempting to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you as always to my fuzzy butted plot bunny Dimplz which is so like minded (but a wayyyyyy better writer especially technically, go bother her for fics yo ;p now she's going to kill me but she loves me newayz). Hugs to Nyotarules, Tessie39 ( who got me back writing) and Jaleesa J! To you rest of you mwah and read/review, you know the drill!

 

She was back at the club the next night. As Kirk figured, she ended up having to rest overnight at the clinic to make sure there wasn't a threat of dry drowning.

No worse for wear now, she walked through the club with all eyes on her.

Tonight she wanted to be fancy for her first meeting with Eros, the first client ever to gain her favor in a VIP private dance. Her hair was styled in big, bouncy curls with a gem encrusted headband pulling them back away from her freshly pointed ears and eyebrows. Her makeup was high glam with dark smoky eyes, ruby red lips and lightly blushing cheeks in green, of course. Her garment was probably the most simple it had ever been with a black thong, garter belt and sheer black Cuban stockings. She forwent wearing a top since she knew Kirk or rather Eros enjoyed her bare breasts.

Climbing nimbly up the small set of stairs, Ailtun'a entered the roped off partition of the bar area where she found her client sitting idly on a barstool watching her arrival. Neither said a word as she hooked her leg over the pole nearest to him and bent backwards in a great show of flexibility. Upside down she looked up at his smiling face as she twisted her torso and arms to the beat of bass. Bending all the way down to the floor, she planted her hands and lifted her legs one and the other up onto the bar. Using her ankles to hold herself up, she leaned forward and up with her hands brushing over his legs, watching him curiously as she went and grabbed ahold of the pole.

"You're amazing," he sighed into his tumbler, tilting the glass with a quick flick of his wrist and washing half of it down. "But you know that though, don't you?"

She gave him a lazy half-lidded blink as she swung around the pole, smiling to herself as he shifted his hips in his seat. He was hard already and she had just started, she mused. Maybe she could get him to nut in his pants?

She twirled and dropped, swinging her hips and backside to the rhythm as he mildly nodded along. The way that he watched her made her feel like the only person in the room, the one person that mattered to him like some coveted possession.

As she turned, she caught sight of his eyes shining like the gems from which he stole the color from as the black rimmed irises were reduced to mere rings of blue. "I always imagined this, you dancing for me, but I didn't factor in how awesome it was going to be," he drawled, staring at her navel as she snaked her waist from left to right.

"Oh really, human?" Aitlun'a asked flatly.

Kirk made a lopsided smile at her flippant in-character attitude and nodded with a matter of fact expression plastered across his face. "Yes, Vulcan, I didn't. You're way more beautiful up close and twice as snobby."

Aitlun'a ticked her brows up but her face remained blank as she sniffed at his comment. "Snobby? I believe you mean to say genteel."

Kirk laughed into his drink and shook his head no. "Oh no, baby. I meant what I said as I always do. I have half a mind to take you over my knee and spank that so-called genteel ass of yours but then I wouldn't have the pleasure of watching you dance."

Aitlun'a delicately lifted a well-defined brow at him with a tiny trace of a smile. "No, you would not...human."

He made light of her belittling statement by pulling out a cigarette and taking great care to light it before taking a long drag on it. "Human? I am a god among men," he jeered.

She held the pole and bent back with her butt angled up at him as she wiggled the hefty cheeks at him. "A god? God of what? All I am certain of is you are an arrogant man named Eros who would love nothing more to kiss what I am shaking at him."

Her breath caught as she felt his wet, plush lips do just that as he planted a big, loud kiss on her bouncing left cheek followed by a quick tap with his hands. "Well, you had that part right and it was totally worth it."

She turned her head with a pout to glower at his gloating expression with his mouth spouting smoke from the side of his mouth. "Don't even act like you didn't enjoy that, Vulcaness. Everyone enjoys having their ass kissed whether physically or figuratively."

"Concepts with which I am surprised you know about," she quipped dryly as he rolled with laughter.

"Man, I don't know what I love more…your bitchy, superior-than thou attitude, that amazing backside or that angelic face of yours."

"You are allowed to adore all of my qualities and traits equally."

Kirk grinned and took another sip of his drink. "That would be easier for me since you have so many to choose from."

"Guilty as charged."

"That doesn't sound like a very Vulcan thing to say."

"Nor does your statement sound like a godly one."

He took another puff, his heavy brow casting a shadow over his eyes making them look stormy. "You don't know what I'm the god of."

"Debauchery?" she teased.

"No, but pretty close."

"Then what, Eros?"

Nyota was well versed in world mythology from Greco Roman to Kenyan's Akamba Bantu peoples origin stories, but she was curious as to what Kirk would say in return. She hated to admit how much fun it was to play with him like this.

"If you were mine, I'd show you exactly what and you'd have no doubt of my power."

"Oh, what is your power, oh mighty one?" she sighed in mock boredom, done with dancing with her body and picking up the steps with her tongue. She sauntered over towards him from the pole with her lips parted and her eyes half-closed, running her hands across her breasts and down her stomach. "This one is curious to know."

He reached out a hand and fondled a strand of her hair, listening as her breathing sped up and her slight intake of breath.

"Like what you see, pretty dancer?"

"I knew my admirers to be like you."

He scoffed tucking her hair back behind her pointed ears, lamenting that they weren't in fact really true to their form but loving them because of who they were attached to. "Like me? Virile? Handsome? Insatiable?"

It was her turn to scoff and give him a knowing sneer. "Modest? The first two are a gentle yes, but the last...no male is insatiable."

Jim narrowed his eyes and traced the line of her arched brow, savoring the feel of her curious appearance. She was haughty just like during her performances as well as campus and he was greatly enjoying their catty banter. "Would you care to test that hypothesis?"

She huffed through her nose, jerking away from his touch with her hand on her hip as if she weren't practically nude. "Please. You could not handle this."

"No, Aitlun'a. I think you would find that it is you that could not handle me," he said darkly looking from her eyes to his groin and back again to her indignant face.

"Why did you call on me?" she asked impatiently. What a splendid little sprite she was...just like he always imagined her to be, even if she turned out to be human. And a cadet.

"I saw your tattoo and wanted to ask that you do the same for me," he said before emptying his tumbler and picking back up his cigarette.

"Attend you? How do you wish for this one to attend you, Kirk…?" she asked stepping in between the gap of his legs and rolling her hips up against his groin. He exhaled with an airy hiss and took a drag off his hand rolled cig, but looked off towards side as if he was bored. Wanting to garner more reaction than she was getting from him, she twisted around and bounced her barely covered rear back onto his lap. He nearly choked when she threw her bottom back at him, working on his body as if he were her pole.

"Aitlun'a...be careful...don't play with me," he growled, with smoke puffing out of his mouth on every word.

"I'm just attending to you...that's what you wanted right, Kirk? You like it, Jimmy? Say you like it, Jim..." she teased, not at all threatened by his posturing and bluster. Alpha male or not, Nyota had seen Kirk walking the halls of the Academy and his wild jockiness was the last thing that was going to get her worked up. She wanted to tease him to see where her limits were with this secretly nerdy creature. He probably was a minute man with all the women he ran through. He couldn't satisfy them so they ran off looking for better dick for less trouble.

Arching her back and wiggling into his lap she felt the grip of his hands come around her arms like steel bands. "I need a different type of attention, Nyota. I believe that you can help me with that. My urges, if you are willing."

He watched her silently as she thought over his offer, probably weighing if his proposal would be worth her while. At that moment he knew he had her and tonight she would shred any scrap of doubt she had in her mind as far as value. He could fuck her into next week and she was wondering if he could probably make her come. All she needed to say was how much and how often and he would serve it up on a platter. There was no way he would leave her disappointed – frightened maybe – but hardly unsated. "What if I say no?" she tested.

Jim released her and resumed smoking, nodding when the bartender came by to refill his glass. "You say no and that's that. We both miss out but no harm no foul. No one's forcing you, nor would I ever. That's not me. If I want it, I can find someone elsewhere but I want you. Would you care for a drink?"

She looked back at his handsome face and nodded and he ordered her an Old Fashioned. When she shot him a questioning look, he merely shrugged and replied, "You're a woman but not a prissy pants. You can handle a little whiskey I'm sure. Unless you really prefer something else like a cosmo."

She nodded at the bartender to continue with making her drink and shook her head at the blond command cadet. "No I...thank you. I'm just thinking about what my attendance would entail exactly?"

He grabbed his drink with the hand holding the cigarette and balanced the two as he took a sip and a drag one right after the other with practiced ease. "What is it that you think?"

"Me, dressed as Aitlun'a and us fucking."

He smiled softly and exhaled the smoke through his nose. "Well, then you would be correct in your assumption."

Nyota reached over to retrieve her drink and Kirk caught her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. His body was overly warm but felt nice in the coolness of the club. "Does it bother you? The thought of sleeping with me, what some would consider a manwhore?"

She sipped her drink and swallowed hard as his callused hand creeped across her midriff. He circled a finger around her navel before continuing up to trace the pad of his thumb underneath her breasts. She fought it off but still felt herself tremor at his tender touch. It was like he was studying her, taking note of what place made her do which thing. "No. It doesn't bother me. I guess I'm just curious to know why me?"

He took another sip and looked out to the crowd. A number of patrons were watching the pair of them with rapt attention with equal parts fascination, lust and envy as Kirk's hand continued to crawl across her body. "I never wanted anyone like I wanted you. How you made me want Aitlun'a. I could say that it was because I thought you were Vulcan but that wouldn't be entirely true."

Kirk took a quick puff from the cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray on the small bar beside them. "You brought Aitlun'a to life and I recognize the need you have to express your sensuality with her character because I feel the same urge inside of me. I know in some ways you despise me, but I'm sure in others, you feel that same nagging itch that you would be willing for me to scratch. You need only say the word and I'll make it worth your time. I'm no angel, but I'm not claiming to be either."

Nyota looked down at her amber colored drink and watched the round ball of ice rotate inside the tumbler. He was offering a no strings attached fuckfest with satisfaction guaranteed. Sure, all men bragged they could, but if she knew anything about the blond bad boy it was that he was a man of his word and he didn't believe in losing. If he didn't accomplish something, it was because he felt it was either not worth his effort or he found something better waiting in the wings for his personal touch.

Not once had he given up on courting her and she'd have to be blind not to see that he treated his girlfriends (when he had one) better than most people treat their best friends. It was almost like he was giving her a test run; she got to ride the car before she decided whether or not she wanted to purchase it. Sighing with a level glance at his unnerving blue stare, she nodded. "Yes. Let's have fun."

He tapped her glass and pulled his thumb across her plump lips with a small smile on his lips. "Drink up."

She brought the glass to her lips and drank along with him, feeling his chest move as he downed the sweet smelling liquor in a few, silent gulps.

He stood up and she stumbled out of his lap as he grabbed his jacket and hoodie. "Would you escort me out, Aitlun'a?"

Nyota nodded, though his standing up suddenly put her off slightly. He put on his outerwear and tidied himself though he reeked of liquor and smoke. Raising two fingers towards her with his right hand he signaled for Nyota to attend him as a Vulcan would. She did so, carefully folding her fingers to mirror his and placed them gently across his. She supposed as an escort of Vulcan origins she would have probably been requested to perform the ozh'esta while walking him to the door. However, as it was neither was Vulcan and it was all for show. Nyota supposed she should thank Kirk for keeping her as much in character as possible but she was busy ignoring the jealous glares shooting in their direction as the tall golden boy paraded her across the club floor and towards the dimly lit back.

The flickering red incandescent light gave the long winding hallway a sinister look as a perplexing feeling of unease grew with each step she took down the vacant corridor.

Kirk was rubbing her arm now, his feathery movement amplifying that needy pull to get closer to his body. When he lightly brushed his fingers around the small of her back, she was surprised at the bawdy moan that escaped her lips.

He looked down at her and then back over his shoulder before hoisting her up against the wall and pinning her there with his body. She opened her mouth and before she could speak she found his warm, liquor coated tongue rubbing against hers and his mouth demanding for her compliance as he kissed her with a proficiency that made her weak in the knees and her pussy clench for more stimulation.

She hummed into his mouth, feeling his rough hands sliding up her legs, teasing at the garters holding up her stockings before cupping her bottom and rubbing her up along his erection pushing against his jeans. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his fingers maneuver around her G-string and into her wet, slick heat, stroking and rubbing her sex until she whimpered pathetically with need. What was she doing?! They were in the middle of the hallway and she was letting him finger fuck her up against the wall where anyone could walk up and find them.

Breaking the kiss and with another look over his shoulder, Kirk unfastened his pants and pulled them down before lining his cock up against her green tinged pussy. She wanted to watch, to see how his dick looked but he caught her mouth once more and surged inside her with a head banging thrust. She cried out into his mouth but he answered back with kissing her harder, working himself deeper and picking up a steady pace. With his hands hooked around the back of her knees and his torso holding her in place, Jim took Nyota there in the hallway, dressed as her Vulcan alter ego as she begged him for more.

"Ahh! Yes!" she moaned breaking free of his needy mouth and relishing the feel of his hot, steely length burrowing inside her as he snapped his hips against her pelvis. "Oh my God! Yes!"

His head fell forward onto her shoulder and he ran his tongue across the tendon at her neck, nibbling and biting as he dug his fingers deeper into her backside. "I warned you and you didn't listen...thinking that I wouldn't take you here in this club but knowing that as soon as you said yes that I would. I could hear it in your voice...how much you wanted it," he whispered against her soft, sweaty skin. "Say it, Aitlun'a. Say what you want from me."

He crushed her body against his and traded places with Nyota as he leaned his back against the wall, holding her hips as he pulled them down onto his hot, branding member. "Say it!"

"Du aitlun nash veh! Du guv-tvi-rivak nash veh! (I want you! I want you to fuck me!)" she keened, her head falling back as she rode the push and pull of his cock and held on with a tight grip of his shoulders. His dick felt oppressive and amazing all at once, too hot, too thick, and too long as he fucked her with a deftness that was borderline genius. How in the hell was he so effin' good?!

"Don't worry baby, I'll fuck you," he promised in a voice that was both thrilling and frightening. "I'll have you screaming in a minute, so don't try and fight it because it won't work."

Nyota was aflame with need as he worked her over in a way that embarrassed her from how much her body refused to listen to reason. Though he told her not to, Nyota tried adamantly to keep quiet so not to bring attention to their tryst but she found her mouth unable to stop the needy pleas that escaped from her lips as he ground her clit against his pelvis and his thumb.

"That's right, Vulcan, give yourself to me…and take it."

She whimpered and bit her lip to keep the noise down but she was failing miserably. The ball of tension centered at her sex was almost mind numbing in its tightness. Damn she was about to come and here was Kirk looking like he was starting a morning stroll without one drop of sweat on him. Was he an incubus or what?

He pulled out and pushed her towards the opposite wall. "You do yoga right?" he asked in a breathy grunt.

She nodded and he put her right hand onto the wall and pulled her left arm back behind her. He then lifted her right leg and plunged back inside her. His balls slapped up against her swollen sex, jarring what little control she had left out of her mouth in the sound of his name. Her body tremored violently and she sobbed out a moan. "Oh my God, oh my God, Oh!"

He chuckled and pulled her right arm back as well and went to work pounding out a rhythm against her ass that had her body singing. "No, I'm your Jim."

He pulled her up flush against his chest and bent his face towards her ear as she struggled to stay standing on her stupidly high stilettos after her climax left her with unsteady balance. "You know I can tell you've never been fucked like this and I don't mean in a hallway, I mean the way that I'm giving you this dick right now and had you calling out for divine intervention."

She jerked her head away in a defeated posture and pouted. She didn't even know she was competing with him until he had her seeing stars in a mere 3 or 4 minutes. She couldn't even do that and it was her pussy!

He released her arms and cupped her chin with one hand and her sex with the other. "Oh don't be mad, Aitlun'a. It's unbecoming for a Vulcaness such as yourself. Besides, I liked it much better when I had you looking like this…"

Kirk tilted her face up and seized her with a bruising kiss as his fingers fiddled with her clit with an almost anatomical mastery of where it felt best. Before she knew it, she was clamping around his dick once more and whining against his lips as he rung out another earth shattering implosion that left her chest heaving with effort to breathe. He broke the kiss and released her chin, letting his hand run over the satiny brown skin of her back as she fell forward at the waist with only his arms to brace her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see his brilliant blue ones staring enraptured by her mournful looking face as she panted for air. His virile pride practically rolled off of him in waves as he watched her wobble towards the wall to hold herself upright and catch her breath. At no point did he show any signs of strain or hiss in effort not to come. The man was a sex demon.

Even as she was gasping he was still steady pumping inside her, claiming her hands in his as he pinned them up high over her head and molded his chest into her back. He bit the lobe of her ear and licked up to the point of the pinna, with a tenderness that rekindled her arousal. "Keep your hands up and don't you dare move them. I have a little trick to show you."

She swallowed with a nod and felt his body slide down her back and against her legs, huffing in disappointment as his cock left with him. Using strength she didn't know, he had positioned her legs until only her face, chest and arms were up against the wall with her back arching sharply to hold her ass up high and her feet hip width apart.

For a few moments there was nothing but him down between her knees, idolizing her figure and admiring her legs. Then, she felt his tongue run flat across her clit and into her pussy, twisting and curling like smoke.

She made a gagging sound and choked on the air as his tongue made an elaborate play at making her scream louder than his dick had. "Ni olaya! Rom sanoi! (So good! More please!)"

He withdrew his mouth and replaced his tongue with his fingers, chuckling at her pleas. "I never knew you had such good manners, Nyota. I should come over to eat more often. You have really good cake."

She wanted to snap back at him with her own witty comeback but her mouth could only gape open and closed like a fish out of water as he worked his fingers rapidly in and out of her and began slapping her clit with the palm of his other hand. She jerked and teared up as a she came with a gush of water, gasping as she felt it squirt and trickle onto the floor. "Oh my God! Did I just pee?!"

He laughed earnestly and smacked her bottom, making her already weak knees wobble until she stood knock kneed. "No, Princess. You just came. You did a female jack, though not every girl can do it. You were already worked up and I had a feeling that my trick would work on you."

She sighed heavily leaned her head against the wall. "Fuck. You still haven't come yet."

Kirk wrapped his arms around her brawny thighs and bit her ass with a playfully growl. "And I won't be. Even though we don't have to worry about STDs like they did in the 21st century, we still have to worry about pregnancy and I, my dear, do not have a condom."

She wiggled his mouth off her bottom and received a smack in reply as she turned around to face him. "Wait, you were never planning on coming?"

He stood up and planted a wet kiss on her stomach right above her G-string. "No...though it would be nice, but I won't be. At least not right now."

She hobbled her legs towards the wall and braced her weight into it. There was a puddle of her watery cum on the floor along with glitter and makeup smudges painting the wall where he took her against it, but no one blessedly in sight. Maybe she could explain it away with saying she got tipsier than she thought and peed herself as she stumbled along the wall trying to make it to the bathroom?

Kirk was putting himself back in his pants and for the second time she missed seeing that legendary dick head to head.

Other than the bulge in his pants and the pretty red blush across his face, Kirk looked as innocent as any guy walking the floor of this place, if not moreso with his boyish looks. She couldn't believe that they had fucked and even more that, he was unbelievably adept at it. Nyota guessed that's what happened when natural talent was paired with years of practice. It was like listening to Mozart play a piece of music by ear and then morph it into a symphonic work of art – only more lewd and less acceptable to society.

Glancing down the hallway one last time, Kirk walked over to stand right in front of her. He didn't touch her with anything but his eyes and his sweet breath which was heavy with her sex's scent and the brandy he had consumed earlier.

She stood there panting, silently watching him focus on her with those blazing rings of sapphire, drawing her into the dark, deep abyss of his pupils.

He lurched forward and barred Nyota with a hand braced on the wall on either side of her head. "I'd touch you but I'm afraid I'd take you again."

His voice was light like he was joking but his face was all too sincere. When he leaned forward and barely brushed his nose against hers, she leaned in for a kiss which he gladly took. Wrapping her arms around his neck and tipping forward on her heels, Nyota kissed Kirk with an energy that she hoped was equal to what he fucked her with.

He seemed pleased by her passion. He held back as he enjoyed letting her lead with nibbling bites to his lip and long swipes of her tongue dancing alongside his.

Kissing Jim Kirk was a known taboo but it somehow just felt right, she reasoned. Here was a spirited man with an equal intelligence and sex drive to rival her own but was it worth it to be with someone who was seen as one step above a prostitute himself? Not that she currently had room to talk.

His hands were reaching back towards her midriff and circling up towards her tight multi colored nipples when a loud voice boomed over them and broke them free of the lusty fog. "Hey! No hands on my dancers!"

Kirk shot her a wink while breaking the kiss and waved over to the scowling Ki'lall. "My apologies. Though you can barely blame a man for trying, right?"

Kirk pulled out a cigarette and balanced it in between his upper and lower lips before taking a lighter to it and pulling a long drag. "You might think that this is it or that it's a fluke, but I can assure you that it's not."

When she flicked her gaze from her manager back to Kirk he continued. "Look. I'm not going to get you in trouble here, but one thing is for certain; we should see each other in a place more fitting for our activities."

She smirked with a nod liking where this was going. "A private dance session?"

"Or lesson if you care to learn some new moves?"

"Hmm…sounds like fun. Bye, Jim."

He took her hand and flipped it over to kiss her wrist. He watched her inhale suddenly at the touch and smiled. "Call me Eros."

And with that, he departed the hallway and out the exit leaving her in a cloud of smoke and the stench of good sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually had chapter 5 written out but guess what? WRITING IT OVER! Believe or not ( probably not once you read why) I thought it was too porny so I'm toning it down and to do that I have to scrap the whole damn chapter! I know I'm just as sad if not more so. Shit. Review to have guide me towards the ending.


	5. I smell a rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock has a sneaking suspicion about Nyota and Kirk's worried that he's onto something.

He couldn’t get being with Nyota out of his head. The way that she felt as he moved inside her, how she had responded to the debasing things he had said, that mournful cry she’d make as she hotly clenched around him. Oh man could she clench, it was like her pussy wanted to break his dick and milk him all at the same time. 

 

Kirk had it ruined himself for everything by trying to impress Nyota. After he had been granted full access to touch her without rebuke Kirk had become absolutely smitten with the Kenyan.

 

He had always wanted Uhura as something more than a friend but now that he knew what she felt like...fuck, even what she tasted like, he couldn’t help but want all of her, body and mind.

 

Kirk glanced across the hallway and spotted his nymph as he approached the auditorium for their next class. She was standing near the doorway looking bored at the prospect, no doubt having read ahead and completed the next few assignments. 

 

As he came closer Kirk narrowed his eyes and he drank in her familiar figure. It was so odd to have wondered what Nyota looked like bare of her reds when he knew all along from his visits to her Vulcan alter ego but having put the pieces together it was nice to step back and admire the puzzle’s picture as a whole.

 

The cadet uniforms were almost  _ liberating _ as the active duty shifts that the women wore while attending their posts, a stiff, form-fitting dress and jacket which were both cropped shorter than most of the females’ liking.

 

Nyota’s legs did wonders for his imagination as the long, copper limbs stretch up into her stiff bell of her dress. As he admired her rear, remembering how soft and pliable it had been to his touch, she turned and caught him staring. 

 

Nyota rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh as usual but her demeanor was softer than it typically was. The longer he looked the more Kirk noticed the hunger that he was tamping down was mirrored back to him in her gaze. Seems like he wasn’t the only one reminiscing but then again good sex could do that.

 

Kirk smirked and brought his hand to his mouth covering his smile. Still locking eyes with her he snaked his tongue through his fingers in a gesture he was all too sure she’d know and watched in delight as her mouth grew slack. Her lips parted with a quick intake of breath as she shifted her weight. No doubt she recalled the use of his mouth on her soft, wet mound when he made a not so innocent flick of his tongue between his fore and middle finger. She huffed at him and turned a slightly more towards the door but not before he caught her blushing.

 

Before he could make anymore inappropriate gestures in her direction, a certain Vulcan commander came down the hallway, making a beeline start for the lovely, blushing Kenyan.

 

“ Cadet, if I could have a word with you.” he said rather fastidiously with his hands knitted loosely behind his back. The air in which he delivered his words had those waiting around Nyota wandering off in search of a friendlier space.

 

Kirk watched as the tall alien loomed over his newly won woman with a critical eye. He didn’t appreciate the look the commander pinned Nyota under as the older male studied her with steady black gaze. Didn’t Vulcan’s blink?

 

The blonde cadet huffed in anger and moved closer to where the pair were standing, careful to draw as little attention to himself as possible. When he was near enough to eavesdrop comfortably Kirk turned his back to them and the doorway like he was waiting for someone to join him from the opposite end of the hall. 

 

“ Yes, sir! How can I help you, Commander?” she answered with an eagerness that made Kirk want to gag. Why would she waste her energy on some no go, stuck up professor like Spock when he was more than ready, able and willing to worship her? He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he continued to pretend he was waiting for a friend and not fuming over his bruised ego.

 

What did Spock want with her anyway? Kirk had made sure to turn in the e-paper work for her medical review and discharge after her pool accident and assured the volunteering superior that Uhura was fine and recovering at the hospital with an overnight stay. When he told Uhura that he wouldn’t tell that included his assistance with keeping her alter ego under wraps. The more she appeared like any other cadet the more cover she had to continue to entertain him at Heavenly bodies. 

 

Though he’d probably never tell her, after they breached the boundaries of their friendship and explored something more at the back of the club Kirk had steered clear of any pornography. Even more than that he didn’t crave it. Something about having her had sated something inside of him. He felt lighter, refreshed, relieved that he wasn’t riding that edge of crazed irritation until his next fix. After Nyota Kirk was no longer craving sex; he wanted a person.

 

When he met her lips with his the heat of their kissing was maddening. He felt his knees buckle as he pitched her up against the wall and explored her docile body with his hand. Everything from the strained sound of her voice to the way she eagerly took all of him without complaint filled him in a way that he had been lacking in other relationships. True, he had yet to fuck her the way he had with the others but at the same time if it never went beyond what he considered the mild in their first coupling then he would still be wholly contented. 

 

Kirk had never felt that serenity so close within his grasp that the thought of that peace and Uhura being ripped away by the Vulcan had him on edge. Uhura was his. 

 

“ I noticed on the day of your rescue that you had quite the unique tattoo scrolled down your back.”

 

She nodded somewhat nervously as Kirk froze at the Commander’s words. Had Spock added two and two together? This conversation could make or break Nyota’s career and reputation, especially with a stickler like Spock digging his teeth into it.

 

Nyota put on the air of naivete by shrugging with a half hearted giggle. She owned up to the ink but feigned ignorance as to any of its implications. “ Yes sir, I do have a tattoo that’s pretty unique on my spine.”

 

Spock stared at her as she spoke taking in her lackadaisical response. Kirk chanced a glance behind him and felt his fist clench as the Vulcan’s eyes lingered around her neck. “ It was in Vulcan which I found quite interesting. Did you allow the artist to translate the phrase for you or did you yourself choose the words?”

 

Nyota absently rubbed the back of her neck where the semi permanent ink started and gave the Commander a coy smile. “ Oh, I choose it. I came in with it written down and the artist was able to draw it with stylistic characters that I liked.”

 

Spock watched her fingers as she traced some of the lines at her neck and gave a slight lift of his brows. “ I see. I was not certain however if you were aware that the dialect you selected changes the meaning of the phrase.”

 

Even from where he stood facing away from her Kirk heard Uhura nervously swallow and give a nervous laugh. He was herding Uhura closer and closer towards Aitlun’a and she was failing to evade from. 

 

Her ponytail waved behind her as she made a dismissive shrug and thumbed the straps of her backpack. “ Oh no, I mean...I knew that there were different translations or interpretations, sir. As a communications Cadet I make it my business to know these types of things, especially when it comes to marking my body but I didn’t mean to…”

 

He cut her off mid-sentence, stepping closer and forcing her to look up to meet his eyes. “ You see, Cadet though the literal translation of the script says ‘ Attend me’ with the dialect in which it was written alludes to a more...deviant meaning than what you may have intended.” 

 

The analytic gaze he shot her was almost as severe as the arch of his brows as he watched her take in his meaning. As if cued by some small gesture of her face the Vulcan went on with his line of questioning well within Kirk’s earshot. “Unless you in fact wanted to say bed me, cadet…?”

 

Nyota’s breathing sped up as she continued to be hooked by his gaze. She swallowed and opened her mouth a number of times before any words came forth. “ Well...I...uhh...Commander it isn’t really all that bad.”

 

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips at her waving him off. “ I assure you, Cadet that indeed it ‘ that bad’. I was being generous with my word choice of bed. Nyota you are the top student in your class of xenolinguistics so I find it rather peculiar that you would make such a blatant mistake. Surely you knew or was at least informed at what crass language you were placing upon your body?”

 

She looked down contritely and nodded but snapped her attention back to his face as he took yet another step forward. “ Commander?”

 

“ You know, you are not the only one with such a provocative tattoo...there is a female Vulcan that goes by the name of Aitlun’a who bears the same markings...and similar coloring…” he said eyeing her breasts pushed up against her uniform before returning his eyes to her pale, frightened face with the slightest hint of a smile.”....elsewhere. I found that to be quite a  fascinating coincidence, don’t you?”

 

Her brows rose up in distress as Nyota’s mind raced to find an excuse. Not any excuse would be able to throw Spock off of her trail but she’d have to come up with one fast to keep his suspicion low. The commander was hunting for a logical explanation for all the facts that he had gathered and was spurred on by her floundering to answer with any sound validations. 

 

Too many things were falling into place and it seemed that the Vulcan was eager to conclude his assumptions when Kirk turned and made an exaggerated groan of exasperation. 

 

“ There you are Uhura! Behind me the whole time! C’mon Professor Jung wants to see you before her office hours end which means you and I need to go now if we’re going to catch her.”

 

Nyota turned to look at him with a face so relieved that he could almost make out the tears brimming in her eyes. “ Oh yeah I forgot about that let’s go!” she quavered, shouldering her bag and nodding towards the still lurking Vulcan to her left. “ If you’ll excuse me Commander.”

 

“ Of course.” he replied though he was glaring at Kirk in clear suspension. “ Do not tarry, Cadets.”

 

“ Wouldn’t think of it.” Kirk grinned as he tucked Nyota under his arm and guided her down the hall and away from their next class that was just filling in for the lecture. Nyota not only accepted his embrace but leaned into it, clutching her PADDs tightly against her chest as walked alongside him. She was unusually quiet as they entered the turbolift though he could tell she was full of questions and nervous energy.

 

He led her out of the building and was surprised by her continued demureness. Spock must have really gotten under her skin if she was this rattled. After they were on the green of the quad Kirk chanced a glance behind them to the window on the level they had previously occupied. Not surprisingly he spied the Vulcan watching them cross the quad towards Lieutenant Commander Jung’s office in the Cochran building. 

 

Spock narrowed his eyes at the pair when Kirk gave him a wink and pulled Nyota closer to his side by her waist, possessively leaving his arm around her as he planned to shake the Vulcan’s attention. 

 

Snagging one of the PADDs butted against her chest Kirk tapped off a quick missive and sent it  as they came up on the building wide walkway. 

“ We’re not seeing the professor.” he said reviewing his message. Typo free and to the point Kirk mashed his thumb on the send button and handed the tablet back to Nyota.

 

Nyota scoffed and pulled her backpack around to put the PADDs away. “ Yeah I kinda figured since we didn’t really have an appointment…”

 

He smiled, happy to hear she had recovered enough to get her spunk back. He didn’t like the Commander’s tone or the way he was speaking over her. It was clear he was gunning for Uhura and just toying with her before he got down to his point. 

 

Though he was unabashedly alpha in the simulated bridge and his bedroom Kirk was far from a bully and wouldn’t stand idly by while one was working over someone, least of all his woman...well...his friend...err acquaintance? Kirk wasn’t entirely sure that Uhura wouldn’t take issue with being labeled as his.

 

“ Yes we don’t have an appointment but it doesn’t mean that we didn’t stop by.” he said wagging his eyebrows at her and pulling at the PADD he had just had in his hand. He pointed to the ‘ sorry we missed you note’ printed on its screen and gave her a signature smirk. “ Had to cover all our bases. You know that Spock would double check and see that we made it to our meeting?”

 

Nyota groaned and palmed her face as she recalled the interrogation. Placing the PADD back with the others in her bag she shouldered her bag and rubbed her face. “ God that was horrible. I didn’t know what to say! Every time he opened his mouth he said something else I didn’t know he knew. The last thing I wanted to do was get caught in a lie with a Vulcan. I couldn’t figure out if he wanted to report me or fuck me. Oh God, he’s probably seen me on stage!”

 

Kirk chuckled and shrugged, zipping her still open PADD bag close. “ Did you think I was kidding when I said more than half of the fleet has seen you perform? And did you really think that one of the few Vulcan males in San Francisco wasn’t going to go and watch probably the only female Vulcan stripper in existence? Really?!”

 

Uhura snorted at his last statement and reshouldered her bag with a shake of her head. “ I just didn’t think he’d be interested in some illogical Vulcan ho, you know.”

 

KIrk scrunched his face and rolled his eyes. “ Not interested?! Are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself? I’ve seen guys trip over themselves trying to run to the stage in the club and others run into trees trying to watch you cross the quad here at school. I personally wanna fuck you six ways to Sundays when I see you smile let alone what I want to do to you when I see you dance.”

 

She grinned at his lighthearted crudeness and followed him outside the building from the back entrance towards the men’s dormitory. “ Six ways huh? Didn’t you already do that to me in the hallway Kirk?”

 

He scoffed and shot her a sideways gaze as all the humor left his face. “ Hardly did it one way. You want to explore the others in my room as we hide from your alien stalker?”

 

“ What? Spock? He’s not stalking me, he doesn’t even know who I am.”

 

“ I know who you are Uhura and you didn’t answer my question. Care to leave all the Vulcans and Eros behind so you and me can play?”

 

He pointed to her ears in reference to Aitlun’a while nodding towards his building giving her a clear message that he wanted no games or fronts between them.

 

Nyota pouted like she was annoyed, but Kirk could tell she was interested in the prospect. Seems like he wasn’t the only one stuck on their encounter in the Heavenly bodies’ hallway and without the need to perform Nyota would be free to be herself and enjoy the ride. Pun intended. 

 

He studied her body language as they approached the dormitory entrance and knew as soon as she squared her shoulders with a slow nod that he had her for the evening. 

 

“ Okay, let’s play Kirk. Show me 3 more ways. We have to save something for Aitlun’a afterall.” she said entering the building as it quietly slid open.

 

He felt his mouth spread into a slow, lopsided smile and his semi hard cock-jerk against his boxers as he followed her in. “ Don’t worry about Aitlun’a. I’ll always have something in store for both of you even if I were to show you the other five. You just tell me how wild I can get with you.”

 

Kirk caught Uhura give him a look of surprise as she processed his words. The thought of him holding back probably had never even entered her mind but now that she knew she was probably wondering what she was in store for. “ How wild can you get, Jim Kirk?”

 

“ Downright feral.” he replied, leering at her. 

 

“ Feral huh?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“ I have issues.” he shrugged.

 

She huffed in amusement and followed him onto the turbolift and rode up towards his room. “ Don’t we all.”

 

“ I mean it, Uhura.” he confessed looking back at the sealed doors as they opened onto his floor.

 

She furrowed her brows and followed him out into the hallway and down towards his room.“ Why are you trying to scare me off, Kirk? Are you some sort of kinky deviant?”

 

He sighed and stopped at his door, looking at her as she stood with her hand on her hip waiting for his answer. “ Believe me the last thing I want to do is scare you off. It’s just...I like you...and I... I’m a very passionate. In the past it’s been a problem so I wanted to warn you ahead of time so if I ended up offending you you’d still talk to me.”

 

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, deciding on something in her mind before she took his hand and leaned up onto her toes and whispered into his ear. “ I haven’t stopped thinking about how you fucked me, how you made me come, how you made me so wet…”

 

She reached between them with her free hand and palmed the front of his slacks while brushing her lips up against his neck. “I wanna come like that again, like how you made me when you spanked and finger fucked my pussy til it gushed. It turns me the hell on that you’re not afraid to try and tame me. I’m not scared of you taking control so long as you’re not scared of losing it…”

 

She then took his hand to her mouth and sucked his fore and middle fingers into her mouth. His breath caught when she gave his groin a gentle squeeze and bowed his head with a moan. 

 

“ We’re already missing class and I’m wet as fuck so you better not pussy out on me Jim Kirk…” she threatened.

 

His eyebrows shot up in shock at her surprisingly, dirty challenge while he palmed the room door open. “ Nyota, I think I’m in love.”

  
“ If you’re not already then you’re going to be.” she said with a smirk. He inhaled sharply and followed her into his room, rushing her entrance by crowding her body from behind. “ Go to the desk.”


End file.
